


Animals

by 221bean



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealous Sherlock, Sherlolly - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bean/pseuds/221bean
Summary: Hello! I originally posted this fic on FanFiction.net, but I've decided to start posting on here as well. Sherlock could hardly refuse John's forty-fifth birthday party, but when the group plays a little game, Molly finds herself dancing on a bar with a lot of fans. Sherlock gets a little jealous and aims to prove that he can be an animal too. Rated M for later smut. Jealous!lock Sherlolly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but my original characters and the story! All characters are property of Gatiss, Moffat, and Conan Doyle. Hope you enjoy, and shoot me a review!

If it weren't for John Watson's midlife crisis- which he felt partially responsible for, Sherlock Holmes would have never gone to a dance club, but when the man had invited him to his forty-fifth birthday, he simply couldn't turn him down. So here he was sitting with Lestrade, Molly, a few members of Scotland Yard, and a number of men and women who were about twenty years his junior. He watched as his best friend danced across the floor in a drunken stupor with a tall brunette; Mary's opposite, Sherlock noted.

The other, older attendants of John's party were not particularly amused and had not gotten enough alcohol in their systems to "cut loose"-as John had insisted, but just enough to lessen inhibitions. The group had taken to playing a game- one that Sherlock had never heard of. It was simple really, the point, it seemed, was to drink as much as possible while embarrassing others and bragging about one's accomplishments and sexual prowess.

"Never have I ever…" Molly was quiet as she thought for a bit. "Worn a nicotine patch." She finished. Lestrade rolled his eyes and took a drink, then elbowed Sherlock to do the same. He felt the smooth burn trickle down his throat and frowned, watching Molly giggle at his shortcomings. As Molly seemed to do very little that was deemed naughty-or at least that the others knew about, her drink was quite full, giving rise to a bit of jealousy from the other participants. Lestrade eyed Sherlock and they both smirked. A plan was formulated.

"Never have I ever dissected a human body." Molly took a swig- her first- with a glum look on her face and an annoyed eye roll.

"Never have I ever touched a human brain," Anderson added sarcastically. Molly and Sherlock drank.

"Used a bone-saw." Drink.

"Held a human liver." Drink.

It was Sherlock's turn.

"Given Sherlock human fingers." Molly drank again.

"This isn't exactly fair." She folded her hands across her chest, and Sherlock couldn't help but notice that the movement exposed even more of her breasts from under her little black top. He gulped, noting that she only had one sip left.

It was again Molly's turn. She had a devious smirk on her face. She cocked an eyebrow and looked at him.

"Never have I ever stared at Molly Hooper's breasts for the last twenty minutes." She never looked away from his eyes. The whole group turned to stare at him. Sherlock froze, searching his mind palace for the best way to respond.

Drink and say nothing. NO! Idiot. Ignore her, change the conversation- no, she'll never let it go. Blame it on George- wait no Grahm? Greg? Yes Greg.

His mind raced for a few more seconds, only finding static until it cleared and he saw a steady picture.

Or maybe just embrace it.

Sherlock picked up his glass with a shaking hand. He stared into the amber liquid before downing a gulp. He had two sips left, he approximated.

The group was almost as surprised as Sherlock about his admittance, mouths agape and bulging it wasn't his turn to play, Sherlock retorted smugly with a

"Never have I ever stared at Sherlock's arse while he was working in the lab." Without losing her piercing eye contact, she downed the last of her drink.

Lestrade cleared his throat in an attempt to cut the awkward silence and tension.

"I believe that means you lose Molly." He said.

"Hmm." She agreed, still not surrendering her eye contact. "I believe you are right." She looked away and glanced at Greg. "Well, I'm not one to back down on a bet." She pushed herself away from the table and the group followed her to the bar. "Shot of vodka please." She said to the bartender. She downed it in a quick gulp, then slammed it down. Molly took a deep breath, now quite tipsy, and climbed onto the bar.

The crowd cheered her on as Sherlock ordered another beer. She began to move her hips to the music, her hands in the air. Every time the bass would drop, she would too, wiping back up, her locks of soft brown slicing through the air, rolling her body so her breasts stuck out and bounced with the beat. She spun around and whooped, receiving plenty of calls from the men in the club. Even John stopped to watch her.

Molly ran her hands over her delicate curves, up to her head, pulling her shirt off. She twirled the blouse in the air, before throwing it to Sherlock. She looked down at him and winked, but he was much too infuriated with the men around him to return a smile.

Animals. He thought. Yelling at her- as if that would ever get MY pathologist's attention.

When the song ended, Lestrade held out his hand, helping Molly down.

"That was brilliant Molls!" The DI exclaimed, pulling her into his arms.

"Thanks, Greg."

Molly skipped over to Sherlock, sitting down next to him. He felt a slight flutter in his stomach. She now wore only a strappy, black lace brassiere, a leather mini skirt, and thigh-high heels. She definitely could dress well, why she would keep up the cherry print sweaters and khakis was beyond him. He handed her the shirt, forcing himself to meet her eyes.

"Thanks." Molly pulled the garment over her head. "So what did you think?"

He opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by a man coming up behind him and placing his arm on the back of Molly's chair. He was almost taller than Sherlock, with light, spiked hair and arms that screamed of hours at the gym.

Appearance driven. On the rebound- recent breakup. Late thirties. Large dog. Oh! American.

"Can I buy you a drink?" The man asked smoothly. Molly blushed a bright red and nodded. The man sat down next to her. "Aiden." He offered his hand to her and she shook it.

"Molly."

"Well Molly, it's very nice to meet you." He turned their still clasped hands over and planted a kiss on the back of her hand. Her blush became an even deeper shade of red and she giggled. "I very much enjoyed your dancing."

"Thank you." She replied.

"A dry martini and.." He looked at her, waiting for a response.

"A mojito please." Aiden paid the waiter and turned back to his companion.

After quite a few drinks and a long conversation about nothing of depth- almost boring the eavesdropping Sherlock to death, Aiden whisked Molly off to the dancefloor, closely watched by Sherlock.

The pair danced close, grinding against each other, twirling. Sherlock could hear her giggles from across the floor. He felt a heat bubble up inside him. His hands tightened into fists and his jaw clenched. The pounding of his heart echoed through his head like the flapping of thousands of birds, eager to escape the confines of his skull. Sherlock leaped up from his chair and strode quickly towards his pathologist. He reached a hand out to stop Aiden, holding him still. He turned to face the detective with a stern face.

"Dude, what the hell?" Sherlock smirked at the other man's response and turned to Molly.

"May I have this dance, Ms. Hooper?" Sherlock held out his hand to her. She took it, relishing how small her hand looked in his. Sherlock looked over his shoulder to glare at Aiden.

"Fine," Aiden said, clearly agitated. "I'll get us more drinks, and when I get back, she's all mine." He stormed off towards the bar.

"Jeez. He was really nice until… that." Molly giggled. She eased into him, resting her face on his chest. He held her close, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"I didn't like watching you dance with that idiot, Molly," Sherlock admitted.

"I know Sherlock."

They were silent for a while, simply enjoying being in such close proximity. Molly could hear his heartbeat hammering in his chest and she found herself wondering what caused its rapid thrum. As if he could read her mind, Sherlock broke the silence.

"I can't say I don't understand why those behemoths got so… excited. Basic human interaction is led by our species need to reproduce the fittest offspring. The human beauty ideals are purely based off what would make the strongest and most capable offspring. Simple evolutionary biology."

Molly frowned at his response- not the best way of telling a woman she was attractive, but his next few words surprised her.

"That as it is, I still must admit that I do find you exceedingly attractive." He finished.

"That's how you're telling me that you find me attractive?" Molly removed her head from his chest and stopped their gentle sway in order to look up and meet his gaze. She waited as he cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Ye-p." Her spine shivered at the pop of the p, searching his eyes for signs of lying, but all she found was dilated pupils and a devious smirk.

"And what exactly did you like about my performance?" Molly asked.

"The way you moved your perfect hips." Without hesitation he grabbed firmly onto her waist, moving them back and forth with the beat.

"That beautiful hair, whipping around your shoulders." With one hand still on her hip, Sherlock began to run his fingers dexterously through her hair, letting the ends fall through his grasp.

Molly could feel her heart pounding in her chest. The bass of the music echoed so loudly in her head that it felt as though her whole body was vibrating. The strobe of the lights only intensified the pull of complete and joyous freefall- she gave in.

Sherlock leaned in closely, his lips lightly brushing her ear. She could feel his warm breath spread across her face.

"The way those perfect little breasts bounced with the music." He spun her around, leaving her even more breathless, this time whispering in her other ear. "And the things that makes me want to do- it causes me to think that I'm no better than those animals." At this, Molly's every strand of hair stood on end. She took a deep breath to steady herself.

"Then why don't you show me how much of an animal you can be?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock Holmes was not the type to turn down a challenge. Taking her face in his hand, he ran his thumb over her cheek. He smirked at the way she melted into him, leaning towards his grasp.

"I fully intend to." With this, he stooped just enough to meet her lips. Molly closed her eyes in anticipation and she could feel him hovering over her, his hot, hesitant breath ghosting over her face.

"Prove it." She pushed up on her toes, their lips meeting with a fiery passion. Shocks of electricity flowed through them, every move an echo of the other's body. Sherlock brought one arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He licked the seam of her lips and she opened to him, slipping his tongue into her mouth, but not before nibbling at her lip, leaving her moaning into his mouth.

When they finally had to part- only for the sake of air, he began to leave soft, open-mouthed kisses down her neck, sucking, licking, and biting his way to her clavicle. His actions were quickly cut off though when he felt a large hand slap down on his back.

Sherlock broke away from Molly and looked up to meet the looming figure of Aiden. The other man crossed his arms, clearly not happy with the events unfurling in front of him.

"I really thought I said she was mine," Aiden said with a cocked eyebrow and an indignant expression. Clearly feeling contentious.

"I don't think Molly belongs to anyone, idiot."

Just the redness of Aiden's face alone was enough to tell Sherlock what his next move would be, but not quite in time to protect himself- something he would later blame on the booze. He swung a hard punch at Sherlock, hitting him square in the face. Seemingly unfazed, Sherlock swung right back, hitting him right between the eyes. Aiden stumbled back, his nose beginning to bleed.

"You fucking assho-" Before he could finish Sherlock brought his knee up hard, striking Aiden hard in the bollocks. He fell to his knees and rolled to his side, holding onto his tender crotch.

"No one messes with my Pathologist without at least a broken nose."

A bouncer ran to Sherlock, holding his arms behind his back to escort him from the building.

"Wait!" Molly said. She looked down at the groaning figure on the floor. She smiled sweetly at Aiden, and he reached for her with a sigh of relief. "Ha!" she laughed before swinging her heel into his bruised pride. "If that pain doesn't subside within an hour you may want to go to the hospital. Hope for a serious hematoma but worse case… well, lets just say you'll be lucky to have children." With a wink, she turned on her heels and ran off to follow Sherlock, but another bouncer quickly restrained her as well and escorted the pair out into the night.

Outside, the pair stood awkwardly against a brick wall in silence, with the wind whistling through their hair, making it incredibly difficult to shield themselves from the rain. Molly rubbed her naked arms, willing the goosebumps to dissipate. Every gust sent icy shivers down her spine, cursing through her every nerve.

The silence continued for a few moments longer, with only the hush of passing cars and the patter of rain on the sunshade above. It was finally broken with a quick burst giggle from Sherlock, thrusting the pair into a fit of laughter.

"Oh my god you just-" Molly heaved through her snickering. "you just punched that git right in the face!"

"And you kicked him in the bollocks." He pointed out. Their laughter continued until they were hunched over, holding their stomachs. When they straightened, their eyes met and Molly dove for him. Sherlock embraced her with his arms and his lips and she hummed against him. She wove her fingers into his curl and he growled, sending vibrations straight to her core. Before he could get a bit too excited, Sherlock pulled away. Molly bit her lip in hesitation.

"Baker Street?" She asked. Sherlock hummed in agreement and smirked. He stepped to the street to hail a cab.

Sorry that took so long! My life has been a little crazy lately. The next chapter will be straight smut honestly, and I'm hoping to get it up within the next few days, but if you guys ask nicely, maybe I'll get it up tomorrow. Leave me a review! Do you think Sherlock was right to punch Aiden?


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock quickly spit his address at the cab driver as soon as they got in the car.

"Extra twenty if you get there in under 10 mins." He barked. The desperation in his voice was a welcome surprise to Molly, sending a rush of wetness to her core.

He looked her over, quickly taking in the flush of her cheeks, her dilated pupils, and her damp hair, tousled from not only the wind and rain but also his hands. This thought had him longing to kiss her again. Sherlock reached out to her and pulled her to him. She swung one knee to the other side of his hip, straddling him. She could feel his erection, warm and hard against her quim and she ground herself against him. Sherlock released a low growl and gripped her hips tightly. Molly ran her thumb across his cheekbone before diving for his lips. The kiss grew quickly in passion, leaving them both hungry for more. Sherlock bit down lightly on her lip and she mewled.

"Please Sherlock, touch me!" She panted. He obliged, walking his hand down her waist, dancing his fingers across her thighs, painfully, slowly, edging up to her center. Finally, he pressed a nimble digit to her knickers, just lightly enough to have her reeling without giving her any satisfaction.

"Mmmm Molly, you're so wet for me." He slipped a finger past the fabric to collect some of her juices. He hummed, sucking his finger clean. "And you taste so bloody good. This I'll need to revisit."

"Fuck!" She gasped.

"Soon Molly." He chuckled.

The cab came to a halt outside Baker Street and Sherlock threw a wad of cash at the driver- definitely much more than was necessary. Before Molly could get off of him, Sherlock picked her up, bridal style and ran for the door. She giggled and yelled a "Thank you!" to the cabbie.

Sherlock quickly threw the door to his flat open and strode straight for the bedroom.

He threw her onto the bed and was about to join her when she said: "Wait!" He looked at her questioningly, a bit concerned he had done something to ruin the moment. "Give me five minutes." She said with a wink. Sherlock replied with a nod and watched her as she grabbed her purse and headed for the bathroom.

Molly giggled when she looked in the mirror. Her hair was tangled and wind-whipped. What was left of her makeup was smudged around her eyes. She quickly removed the remnants of mascara and pulled a brush through her knotty locks. Removing her trousers and blouse, she was left in nothing but black lace knickers and a matching brassiere. She looked herself over, feeling quite self-conscious, but even more excited, and the anticipation pulled her out the door and back to the waiting Sherlock.

He was laying across the bed with his long, thick cock in his hand, lazily stroking its hard length. God! He was so big and she longed to be filled by him. Sherlock looked up at her and she watched his cock twitch as he took in her newly exposed skin.

"Fuck Molly, you're perfect." She smiled and bit her lip shyly.

"Where do you want me?" She asked. With this, Sherlock stood and motioned towards the bed.

"On your back, hands above your head." She obliged, bending her knees and lying still. Molly held her breath in anticipation. She felt his weight join her on the mattress and he began to crawl up her body, leaving open-mouthed kisses and light nips up her stomach. When he reached her breasts he cupped them through the lacy material. She arched into his touch with a gasp. Sherlock pinched her nipples, rolling the hard nubs between his thumbs and forefingers. He played her like his violin- tweaking and plucking, kissing and biting until she sang. He followed the fine line between pleasure and pain until she couldn't take it anymore and she needed him inside her.

"Please, Sherlock! I need you." Begged.

"Soon, love." He reached behind her back and made haste work of her bra, letting it fall down her shoulders. He worshiped at the perfect pink peaks, memorizing their feel, their weight, their taste.

Molly felt as though she was going to burst. The heat of her orgasm was heavy at the base of her stomach and he ground herself up against him, looking for any friction to ease her need. Sherlock chuckled under his breath.

"You really do need it, don't you?" He asked huskily.

"Yes!" She gasped out.

"Good." At this, he kissed back down her body, licking up each thigh, leaving the lightest brushes against her clit. She whined, wanting more of him. Sherlock pushed her thighs farther apart and put her legs over his shoulders. "Mmm, Molly you smell so good. Are you ready?" She could only answer him with a whimper.

He pulled her knickers down her slim legs and his mouth connected with her heat. She jerked towards him, but he held her still with a firm grip on her hips. He began to flick at her clit with his tongue, gently at first, then faster, applying more pressure and leaving her a squirming mess. Sherlock danced two fingers over her entrance and a loud purr escaped her when they entered. He swirled his fingers, thrusting them in and out, hitting all the right spots while he sucked on her clit.

"Close!" She whimpered. All it took was one more swipe of his tongue and he was lapping up her juices, drinking her. She writhed against his face shamelessly and he lowered her thighs.

When her orgasm weaned, Molly looked up into Sherlock's hungry eyes.

"That was-" She panted. "Wow." He smirked at her breathless praise. She leaned forwards to kiss him, once again straddling his lap. As they kissed, she pushed him onto his back, his hard cock rocking against her. "I want you inside me" Molly begged.

She took his throbbing member in her hand, giving him a few quick pumps. She guided him to her entrance, before impaling herself on his length. She gave herself a moment to get used to the sensation of being filled so completely. Sherlock bucked his hips up ever so slightly and she began to grind against him, pulling herself up, then dropping back down, their hips meeting. They moved at a grueling pace, hands and lips roaming against naked skin.

Molly could feel herself getting closer and she began to pick up speed. Sherlock watched in awe as her breasts bounced against her and he couldn't help but reach up and palm one. With his other hand, he was gripping her hip hard enough to leave bruises- something which Molly was not even a little worried about.

He met her thrust for thrust and she leaned down for a kiss, her hair creating a curtain around them. He reached between them to rub her clit and she moaned into his mouth.

"I'm going to come!" She said breathlessly.

"What do you need?" he asked her- just as close himself. Sherlock could feel her walls tightening around him, doing everything to pull his climax from him.

"You!" She said in a desperate gasp. A blinding bliss spread over her and she tightened around his cock like a vice grip, pulling him over the edge. He came too with one more thrust as deep as he could.

Molly collapsed on top of him and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling the comforter over their naked bodies. They lay together, enjoying each other's heartbeats, still racing. Sherlock waited for them both to catch their breath before he pulled out of her, already missing the connection.

Molly broke the silence with a little giggle.

"And you thought those men at the bar were animals!" She laughed. He growled against her skin.

"I can show you a real animal."

"Oh please do!" They both laughed as he flipped her over and pulled the comforter over their heads.


End file.
